The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A sense amplifier is an element in a computer memory that senses a voltage stored in a memory cell. The sense amplifier determines a data value of the memory cell by determining the voltage from the memory cell and then amplifying the voltage to an operational voltage that can be used in a logic circuit (e.g., a host computer) to represent the data value. In this way, the sense amplifier provides a bit value stored in the memory cell to the logic circuit at a voltage level at which the logic circuit operates.
However, variations between memory cells can cause differences between how quickly the memory cells provide the voltage on a bit line to the sense amplifier. These variations result in difficulties when configuring a sense enable signal that activates the sense amplifier. For example, if a memory cell does not provide a stored voltage to the sense amplifier before the sense amplifier is activated, then the sense amplifier can experience difficulties in sensing the voltage. Additionally, if the sense enable signal is delayed by a large margin to account for slow memory cells, then the memory device experiences access latency difficulties.